A Chance Meeting
A Chance Meeting ' is the forth level of A Storm in the Port, the second of six missions in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline. Briefing A Chance Meeting Shipyards of Lorient, France 18 August 1944-0600 Hours You've infiltrated one of Germany's most secure U-boat facilities -- no small accomplishment, Patterson! Now, get inside Lorient's U-boat production facility and wreak as much havoc as humanly possible. It's imperative that we somehow punch a hole in the Reich's production of these metal beasts. Once inside, locate the production area and eliminate as many engines and other equipment as you can. Also, obtain any blueprints or documentation you're lucky enough to come across. Disable or demolish any docked U-boats awaiting deployment. Your final task is to level Lorient's fuel depot at the far end of the facility. Seek, destroy, and exfiltrate as quickly as possible. Bonne Chance, Patterson! Objectives *Sabotage Engines in Research Facility *Acquire Engine Blueprints *Infiltrate U-Boat Bunker *Blow up Fuel Depot *Find Dock Gates Weapons * M1911 Colt .45 * M1903/A5 Springfield * MP-40 Submachine Gun * Stelhandgrenate 41 * MG-42 * 10.5 cm L / 45 Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Baron Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist Vehicles * Opel Blitz * Arado Ar 196 * Kubelwagen * U-Boats * U-4902 Transcript Patterson moves down a pile of crates, engaging several Kriegsmarine dock guards. He fights his way through the dock. After neutralizing a large contingent of enemy forces, he sneaks up to a warehouse. '''Worker 1: "What's all the commotion today?" Worker 2: "Didn't you hear that Sturmgeist is around? He wants to introduce a new jet propulsion." Jimmy enters the facility, killing several workers, officers and scientists. He comes across a Nazi officer, Rudolph Sturmgeist. Sturmgeist: "Quite an operation they've got going here." Sailor: "Yes, Herr Sturmgeist." Sturmgeist: "They could learn a thing or two from our Gotha security procedures though." Bodyguard: "Yes, I agree." Sturmgeist leaves in his car with his two bodyguards. Jimmy continues his mission, killing all of the Germans in the room. He comes across a small control room. Upon activating a lever, a crane begins moving a torpedo out from the wall and over the U-boat below. It falls and destroys it. Jimmy continues through the base. He comes upon another submarine. This time he takes over the deck gun and uses it to destroy the nearby fuel depot. After, all other soldiers are eliminated, he places a demolition charge on the back of the sub and leaves the area. Trivia * This level marks the first physical appearance of Sturmgeist. * This is the only level in the entire franchise in which the player can commandeer a turret on a U-boat. * The interior of the production facility is very similar to the one in ''Medal of Honor''. * If the player remains on board or near the U-boat with the armed bomb, the player will die upon the bombs detonation. * This is the only level where the player can use a U-Boat Deck Gun. *If the player holds down on the trigger the Deck Gun will fire full-auto. *On one of the trucks are torpedoes. If you shoot at their tails, you can hear the sound of metal. However, if you climb on the truck and shoot the torpedo, the sound will be absent. *On the second U-boat are torpedoes, but earlier it was possible to see that the submarine arrived without torpedoes. Lever isn't here. *On the second U-boat, you can see that the torpedoes do not sway from the water, unlike the U-boat itself. Gallery ACMLevelMap.png|A Chance Meeting level map. MidgetSub.jpg|a Seehund featured in the level Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels